


Wrong Person, Not That I'm Complaining.

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [51]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: High School Play AU: He wasn’t supposed to kiss you...





	

You were never in the foreground when it came to the plays your school put on. You chose to work behind the scenes moving props and working with the lighting board. Most of that stemmed from a fear of attention, and a fear of not being good enough. A fear of being the fat girl who was trying too hard, so instead you hid away behind everything and worked with what you could. You learnt how to make the props and where everything needed to go, you learnt how goddamn amazing the costume kids were at undressing and redressing the actors in a time frame of seconds and you spent your time shuffling just behind the actors out of sight of most people. You worked in the shadows and they worked in the light and it was just the way it was. 

Well except when rehearsal was on, during rehearsal it didn’t matter if people could see you moving a prop, because it was simple practice of where it needed to go and for the actors it was practising the whole bloody scene and every line that they had to learn. You probably knew half the lines yourself after having to listen to them over and over again, you wouldn’t complain though. Bucky, who was playing the male lead, had an amazing voice and every line practically glided over you. You were sure he could say the most ridiculous and annoying thing and it would simply come across as lovely. 

The voice in question was deep and practically honey coated, the Brooklyn accent he had seeping into every word. When he first hit puberty it had been hilarious to hear Bucky go from such a high pitched voice to one so low...but now that you were all coming up for graduation it was simply very goddamn attractive and you hated it. Mostly because you knew that Bucky would definitely not be interested in you; not only was he popular and a member of the football team, but you weren’t exactly the type of girl most high school boys went for. In fact movies had taught you you’d almost definitely be the girl asked out on a bet, because who wanted to go out with a girl with large thighs and a soft stomach when they could have one of the cheerleaders or the girls who did gymnastics or even just any of the girls who were more toned, and thinner than you were. In your head it seemed a no brainer that whatever crush or attraction you had on Bucky Barnes couldn’t and wouldn’t go anywhere. He was one type of person and you were another. 

It was another day and another rehearsal, it was the kiss scene as everyone knew and that typically meant either the actors in question being incredibly uncomfortable with it or making out for longer than was absolutely necessary. Typically it was at least someone’s least favourite rehearsal. You weren’t looking forward to watching Bucky kiss someone else but you told yourself off because it wasn’t as if he was your boyfriend or even as if you’d done anything more than say hi in the corridor. You had absolutely no right to get uppity about a kiss for a play or any kiss or anything Bucky did with any other person in a romantic manner...but it didn’t stop you from feeling that way either. Your crush was long lasting and didn’t want to disappear anytime soon.

At first it was an accident, you knew that and it really was. Bucky had finished his lines and you’d been doing your job of moving one of the props behind the two actors in the centre of the stage. You weren’t even sure how it happened, but he somehow managed to miss the person, Lacey (Who was awfully nice), he was supposed to kiss and instead kissed you. One minute you’d been moving a prop, the next Bucky Barnes was kissing you and all you could do was stand stock still and stare at him. It was obvious he wasn’t sure what to do either because you’re not Lacey and Lacey was stood off to the side looking a little pissed off. Then he stopped kissing you and you quickly rushed off of the stage trying to forget how soft his lips were and how goddamn annoyed you were that you hadn’t kissed back. But it hadn’t even been a purposeful kiss, he hadn’t wanted to kiss you. 

Everyone spent the rest of the rehearsal pretending it never happened and you quickly found yourself walking home alone cursing your luck that of all the people Bucky could have accidentally kissed it had to have been you. Because it wasn’t helping your unrealistic crush on him at all. Not now you knew his lips were very soft, that the skin of his cheeks was spattered with little rough hairs where he needed a shave, and his long hair brushed and tickled against your cheeks. No, now that would forever haunt you when you wanted to sleep at night and probably push far too many fantasies into a realm very close to reality. 

“Y/N! Hey, wait up!” You stopped more out of instinct than anything else and almost whined when you realised it was Bucky. Could he not just leave you alone for the next 50 years till you found a husband, had kids, and got over the embarrassment of everyone watching Bucky kiss you...all while probably thinking how a fat girl like you didn’t deserve that...or at least that’s what you told yourself. Told yourself that people were judging you even if they weren’t because of course they would...it was a work in progress, the confidence, the drowning out of the little voices...and Bucky certainly wasn’t helping. 

“What?” It came out harsher than you intended and you simply started walking again, arms wrapping around your thick waist, bag jumping up and down over your shoulder as you moved and now Bucky rushing in front of you trying to get you to stop.

“Just...Just let me talk please?” You stopped and nodded at him, eyes shifting about to look anywhere but at him. 

“I’m sorry if I embarrassed you...I didn’t mean to kiss you...I mean I wanted to, I have for a while...but I didn’t...I didn’t meant to do that in front of everyone, to embarrass you or force that I...I’m sorry...”

“You wanted to kiss me?” It was the one thing that stood out from the whole sentence mostly because it was so unbelievable that he wanted to kiss you, had been wanting to kiss you for a while...how did that even...

“Yeah, I...you’re really pretty...and that...that sounds so lame...I just-” You did something you never thought you’d ever do. Not in a million years. You never thought that you would ever cut Bucky Barnes off by kissing him.

You weren’t sure what possessed you to grab his jacket in your hands and pull him towards you, your lips pressing against his own. Maybe it was the memory of the accidental kiss or maybe it was the fact that he called you pretty and actually wanted to kiss you, maybe it was because you believed him for once. But you did it and your efforts weren’t rejected, hands drifted to hold your wide hips, fingers digging into the fabric there and the kiss went from this awkward press of your closed mouth against his own to nipping and tugging teeth and a gasp from Mrs. Mori whose house you’d ended up stopping outside of. 

When you pulled away you were out of breath, your forehead pressed against Bucky’s and part of you knew that this would change everything, “You’re pretty too...” It was most ridiculous thing but it had the two of you giggling on the pavement and Bucky offering to walk you home taking your number for his own as you went.

Had you expected him to be interested? Hell no. Was he? Apparently. Were you going to push him away because of those niggling insecurities? You didn’t think you could.


End file.
